Battle For The Cowl: An Alternate Take (Part 2)
by shanehagadorn
Summary: Part two of my unfinished take on BFTC written several years ago...


**BATTLE FOR THE COWL PT. 2**

**(originally written in late 2008/early 2009) **

**PAGE 1**

1 – Gotham City rooftop, close on the faces of ROBIN and NIGHTWING. Robin's is bloody from the batarang just flung into his face; Nightwing's is a look of shock…

NIGHTWING

…Damian…

2 – ¾ page; DAMIAN standing at the side of JASON TODD. Todd has a gun in each hand; Damian is bearing a staff in his hand.

DAMIAN

Robin, Grayson. My name is Robin.

**PAGE 2**

1 – Back to Nightwing and Robin on the opposite side of the roof. Robin has wiped the blood from his face, but it still trickles from his nose. Nightwing has drawn out two small escrima while Robin is reaching into his utility belt for a batarang.

ROBIN

That damn brat. What the hell is wrong with him?

NIGHTWING

I don't know Tim, but Damian's not my primary concern. Damian doesn't have the guns.

ROBIN

I hate to say it, but that little psycho doesn't exactly need guns.

2 – Close on Damian's face…

DAMIAN

I can you hear over here Drake. You can call me psycho if it makes you feel better but this is simply me taking my rightful place as Bruce Wayne's only true son.

3 – Wider shot of Jason and Damian. Damian is now crouched down, waiting to pounce at the first sign of attack. Jason, having holstered one gun, places a hand on the shoulder of Damian.

JASON TODD

Let's take our leave Damian. Let this sink in for our "brothers" while you and I go save Gotham from itself. After all we are the only dynamic duo that is willing to do what must be done.

4 – Wider shot of all four men, a Mexican standoff more or less.

5 – Shot of Jason extending his arm firing a line into a nearby building.

JASON TODD  
Time to go.

**PAGE 3**

1 – Robin flinging a batarang at Jason and Damian's escape line…

ROBIN

NO!

2 – Jason fires off a shot with the one gun still in hand.

JASON TODD

Another time Tim.

3 – Close on the bullet shattering the batarang to pieces.

4 – Nightwing charges at Jason & Damian…

NIGHTWING

Damian!

5 – An explosion in the distance…

6 – …allows Jason & Damian to escape.

JASON TODD

Looks like a job for you.

7 – A shot of Robin & Nightwing standing helplessly as Jason & Damian disappear into the night and the fire from the explosion burns in the distance.

NIGHTWING

Damn it!

**PAGE 4**

1 – Cut to the interior of the Batcave where an exhausted ORACLE sits at the Bat computer, Alfred over one shoulder and BATGIRL (Cassandra Cain) over the other.

ORACLE

Location update Nightwing?

2 – Back to Nightwing as he and Robin repel down the side of the building.

NIGHTWING

In the city. Guesstimating 2 miles from the explosion we just witnessed.

3 – Back to Oracle and company in the cave.

ORACLE

Any luck with the prodigal son?

BATGIRL  
What is the prodigal son?

4 – Back to Nightwing as he and Robin mount their respective motorcycles.

NIGHTWING

Luck isn't the word for it. And there's two to speak of now. Damian paid us a little visit, but…

ROBIN

Go on; tell her what that little bastard did.

NIGHTWING

It looks like Damian may have jumped ship.

5 – Back to Oracle and company….

ALFRED

Jumped ship? Master Richard do you mean that he and Jason…

NIGHTWING

(on screen image)

Yeah Alf. He left with Jason, who by the way has a bat suit that is way too familiar. Remember what Bruce said the 3rd man looked like? Looks like Jason raided his wardrobe.

6 – To Robin and Nightwing as the speed off on their motorcycles towards this latest explosion…

NIGHTWING

I'll give you the rest of the details in person. Just give me a location on this big boom…

ORACLE

(Via headset)

Head towards the river. It looks like it's a Wayne Corp. owned shipyard.

**PAGE 5**

1 – Close on Nightwing, helmet on but visor up so you can see the disbelief in his eyes.

NIGHTWING

That's two Wayne owned businesses blown up today. That is not coincidence people.

ROBIN

Great, now Wayne Corp. is a target? How much worse…

2 – Back to the Batcave…

ORACLE

Don't even finish that sentence Robin. You'll jinx the wonderful luck we've had already today.

ROBIN

(on screen)

I am lolling on the inside.

ORACLE

I'm sending Batgirl to meet you at the docks.

3 – Close on Alfred's concerned face.

ALFRED

It appears Miss Cain has already flown the coop Miss Gordon.

4 – Back to a two shot of Oracle and Alfred.

ORACLE

Saves me the time of giving orders then. Dick ,what's your ETA?

5 – Back to Nightwing as he pulls a tight turn around a corner, Robin close behind.

NIGHTWING

Looks like it just got a little longer.

**PAGE 6**

FULL PAGE

Cut to a wider shot behind from behind both Nightwing and Robin who have come to a stop. The scene playing out in the streets before them looks like something from the LA riots. People smashing windows, running out of storefronts with appliances, a car getting flipped over, and standing in the middle of the chaos…ANARKY.

**PAGE 7**

1 – Close on Robin's face…

ROBIN

Of course it's one of mine.

2 – Close on Anarky's face, he is oblivious to the arrival of Nightwing and Robin

ANARKY

Just a little push and the wonderful citizens of Gotham unleash hell on themselves. This is what happens when you tear down your walls people! This is what happens when you stop pretending you're civilized!

3 – Close on Nightwing's angry face sans motorcycle helmet. He just looks like he wants to blow off steam…

NIGHTWING

Go on ahead Tim. I've got this.

4 – Back to a two shot of Robin & Nightwing…

ROBIN

You sure? Anarky's…well, he's kind of my problem.

NIGHTWING

I'll take it from here. Need to blow off some steam and his face looks like a perfect way to do that.

ROBIN

He's all yours. Buzz me when you're done.

5 – Robin takes off in the background as Nightwing steps off his motorcycle.

NIGHTWING

Hey Anarky! If it's attention you want, you've got it kid.

6 – Close on Anarky's face as his gaze finally turns to Nightwing.

ANARKY

Nightwing? And here I was hoping for Batman. Or at least Robin. Instead I get the middle of the road, lucky me.

7 – Close on Nightwing's increasingly angered countenance.

NIGHTWING

Yeah...lucky you.

**PAGE 8**

1 – Cut to the interior of an office building, the same one that kicked off Part 1, only this time we find it empty save for the figure of BLACK MASK staring out over the city. The shot we see is of the back of his head, without mask, as he looks out over the burning city.

BLACK MASK

This is perfection my friend. The destruction of the city, the Batman, and the Wayne name all in one fell swoop. And we have one of Bruce's own to thank for a large portion of that don't we?

2 – Cut to LA BOSSU walking into the boardroom with a knife in his hand, blood dripping onto the carpet.

LA BOSSU

Don't be modest Simon. We have you to thank for this beautiful example of how one man can orchestrate the fall of so many others.

3 – Back to Black Mask as he turns to face his ally, revealing the face of one Dr. Simon Hurt…

BLACK MASK

I merely knocked over the first domino Monsieur Bossu. Gotham City and Jason Todd have done the rest all by themselves. Please do wipe the blood from your blade before you completely ruin the carpet.

LA BOSSU

(Off Panel)

My apologies Doctor Hurt. I was very eager to see if the city still stood. I did not think to wipe off my tool of the trade.

4- Dr. Hurt sits down at the table in the center of the room as La Bossu looks out the window behind him at the two large fires raging in the distance and the numerous police lights shining throughout Gotham.

LA BOSSU

It seems as if the plan is coming together quite well Simon. I see that the second explosion has only just taken place.

BLACK MASK

At the docks yes. I imagine one of Bruce Wayne's children will be en route to the location as we speak. If orders are followed as given, whichever of his foolish followers takes the call will be greeted quite…severely by one of the more pyro-inclined members of Batman's rogue gallery.

5- Shot of La Bossu licking the blood off his knife…

6 –Dr. Hurt pulls a phone from his pocket

BLACK MASK

But we must insure that our players are all in their proper location. After all, the only one you can truly trust to follow direction is yourself.

**PAGE 9**

1 – Jason Todd and Damian as they come to a halt on the roof of a random building in Gotham. The flames from the last explosion appear farther away in the distance than they were during the Bat family confrontation.

DAMIAN

Why aren't we going towards the explosion…Batman?

JASON TODD

I have to take this call Damian. Be patient.

2 – Close on Jason as he touches a hidden button on the side of his cowl.

JASON TODD

Simon, is that you?

3 – Cut to Black Mask/Dr. Hurt inside his office building, drumming his fingers on the Black Mask mask.

BLACK MASK

Yes Jason. I call bearing information regarding today's onslaught of explosions in Gotham City. I imagine you've noticed a pattern in them?

4 – Back to Jason, an impatient Damian shadowboxing in the background.

JASON TODD

To be frank Simon, I've been ignoring these little fires. Sources have pointed me in the direction of something…bigger.

5 – A smiling Dr. Hurt as he holds up the mask a la Macbeth talking to Horatio's skull.

BLACK MASK

And just what is this bigger fish you are looking to fry? Is it bigger than someone targeting Wayne Corp. holdings?

6 – The red lights in Jason's eyes flicker as something catches his attention off panel.

JASON TODD

Black Mask. I think it's safe to say the bombings are connected. I've gotta go, there's someone out here.

**PAGE 10**

1 – Cut back to Nightwing as he catches a random looter with a shot to the jaw. Anarky is visible in the shot, standing on top of a car, directing the human traffic.

2 – Medium close on Anarky as he directs the flock at Nightwing

ANARKY

That is the man trying to stop you from making your dreams come true! He is part of the control system, part of the fear state Gotham City has enforced on his inhabitants! Stop him and truly start living people!

3 – Shot of a dozen or so looters, various weapons in hands, approaching Nightwing.

4 – Nightwing standing, escrima in each hand, his face screams exhaustion but his body is defiant.

NIGHTWING

(Caption)

This is nuts, even for Gotham.

5 – First of a series of panels of Nightwing fighting his way through the crowd.

NIGHTWING  
(Caption)

Bruce dies…

6 – Another panel of Nightwing fighting…

NIGHTWING

(Caption)

Batman disappears…

7- 3rd panel of Nightwing fighting the crowd en route to Anarky…

NIGHTWING

(Caption)

Gotham goes nuts…

8 – Final panel of Nightwing standing amidst a pile of the unconscious citizens Anarky had whipped into frenzy.

NIGHTWING

Damn it.

**PAGE 11**

1 – Medium close of Anarky pointing his staff at Nightwing…

ANARKY

It's so easy to stir the citizens of Gotham into a frenzy. I can almost understand why Scarecrow loves to play with fear. These poor, unfortunate souls are just ripe with it.

2 – Back to Nightwing as he steadies himself on a fire hydrant that's spewing water from the other end.

NIGHTWING

And you decide to play with them? Stir them up and let 'em run wild? For what?

3 – Two shot with Nightwing as Anarky lowers his staff, extending his arms like he's reveling in the chaos around him.

ANARKY

For this! For…

4 – Close on Anarky's face as a baton smashes into it, shattering his nose, knocking him senseless…

5 – Back to Nightwing as he stands tall, resolute…

NIGHTWING

You know what, I don't care.

**PAGE 12**

1 – Back to Jason Todd and Damian as they make their way through the night sky of Gotham City. Damian is talking, Jason doesn't seem to be listening.

DAMIAN

Again, are you going to tell me why we are heading in the opposite direction of an explosion?

2 – Close on Damian's perturbed face at the lack of response.

DAMIAN

I said…

3 – Close on Jason's face and those glowing red eyes.

JASON TODD  
Silence…Robin. We are being…hunted.

4 – Two shot as they come to a pause on a billboard.

DAMIAN

Oh her? I spotted her while you were taking your phone call.

JASON TODD  
And you chose to stay silent?

DAMIAN

You are the Batman here. I was just following your lead.

5 – You can almost see the amused smirk under Jason's cowl.

JASON TODD

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Between Bruce and the League, your training is pretty much unrivaled. Some time under my wing, and this city may have two Batmen before we know it.

6 – Close on Damian, trying to hide his giddiness at the prospect…

DAMIAN

Just be grateful I'm allowing you to train me. I could take the mantle if I chose.

7 – Jason, ignoring Damian's taunt, slides a gun from its holster.

JASON TODD  
She's here…

8 – Shot of a shadowy figure as it lands on the billboard platform to the side of Jason & Damian.

**PAGE 13 **

1 - Batgirl rises from the ground like a wraith.

2 – A two shot of Damian and Jason as they stare, somewhat in awe, of Batgirl's presence

**PAGE 14**

1 – Silently Batgirl springs into action.

2 – Damian extends his staff…

DAMIAN

Magnificent…

3 – Batgirl kicks it from his hand…

4 – Lands between Damian and Jason as she elbows Damian across the jaw…

5 – Glancing kick to the face of Jason…

6 – Sweeps Damian's legs while grabbing his fallen staff…

7 – Slams the butt of the staff into Jason's jaw…

8 – Swings it into the back of Damian's head while disarming Jason with her other hand…

9 - Palm strike to Jason's face…

1 0 – Knee to Damian's face knocks him off the billboard…

11 – The blade of Jason's keris knife slides out of Batgirl's left shoulder from behind.

**PAGE 15**

1 – Batgirl grabs at the shoulder as Jason pulls the knife out.

JASON TODD

I know it's not your fault Cassandra.

2 – Batgirl stands up, attempting to stem the flow of blood from her shoulder with her hand.

BATGIRL

What…isn't my fault?

3 – Jason wipes the blade clean on his chest, straight across the bat logo…

JASON TODD

Any of this Batgirl. Bruce took you in, made you promises, and then abandoned you just like he did all of us. It's his MO girl.

4 – Batgirl takes a fighting stance as she prepares to reengage Jason.

BATGIRL

You…are wrong.

5 – Jason quietly slides the chamber on his gun behind his back.

JASON TODD

Sorry to hear you feel that way.

6 – Close on Batgirl's head as a staff smashes into the back of it, snapping in half across her skull

7 – Damian stands there with staff shattered in his hand…

DAMIAN

She will not be a problem anytime soon.

**PAGE 16**

1 – Jason reholsters his gun out of Damian's view.

JASON TODD

Are you in one piece?

DAMIAN

I snagged the ladder as I fell. My shoulder may be dislocated but I have fought with worse…and won mind you.

2 – Jason ties Batgirl's hands behind her back…

JASON TODD  
Then let's be off Robin. We have a Black Mask to find.

3 – Jason & Damian rappel off into the night leaving Batgirl tied to the billboard.

ORACLE

(Via headset)

Batgirl, do you copy? Batgirl, are you there? Cassandra?

4- Cut to the interior of the Batcave where a visibly exhausted Oracle sits in front of the computer rubbing her eyes.

ORACLE

Robin, I've lost contact with Batgirl. Assume the worst. I'll get Nightwing on the line, send him your way, and try to get Huntress to Batgirl's last location. Any luck at the docks?

5- Cut to Robin on scene at the dock explosion.

ROBIN

Gotham Fire's on scene, along with whatever police aren't already dealing with the other explosion, the craziness in the streets, and Jason's dead bodies.

6 – Close on Robin's sweat-covered face…

ROBIN

It feels like we're fighting a losing battle O.

**PAGE 17**

1 – Back to Oracle in the cave as she stares at a monitor full of fires, riots, police lights, fire trucks, and only a handful of people attempting to turn the tides.

ORACLE

That's the sleep deprivation talking Robin. You know how it goes, this isn't over until none of us are left standing.

2 – Back to Robin as he drinks from a bottle of water.

ROBIN

In this heat, I won't be standing long. If Dick would just listen to…

ORACLE

(Via Headset)

Drop it Tim, this isn't the time. Get to work on the clean-up, get your head in the game.

3 - Shot from over Robin's shoulder as he looks out over the docks.

ROBIN

I'm on it O, just needed to breath. Robin out.

4 – A familiar shadow, that of FIREFLY, falls across Robin's back.

FIREFLY

Hope you enjoyed those last breaths.

5 – Cut to Nightwing across town as he mounts his motorcycle.

NIGHTWING

O, you read me?

ORACLE

(Via Headset)

I've got you, what's your ETA to Robin?

6 – Closer on Nightwing's face…

NIGHTWING

Sidetracked dealing with Anarky, and yes I do mean the guy in the gold face plate. Should be to the docks in less than five minutes.

7 – Back to Oracle in the cave which somehow seems darker with each passing moment…

ORACLE

Please hurry, radio reports already label it as a suspicious fire and Tim's on his own there. And I've lost contact with Batgirl on top of things. She was supposed to meet you at the docks. I've got Huntress en route to her last known location.

**PAGE 18**

1 – Nightwing revs the engine on the bike, preparing to take off…

NIGHTWING

Cassie can take care of herself, probably better than the rest of us if I'm honest.

ORACLE  
(Via Headset)

Doesn't mean she can't get caught Dick. All of us have our bad moments.

2 – CAPTION: AT THAT MOMENT… Cut back to Robin as he leaps out of the way of a blast of flame from the gauntlets of Firefly.

ROBIN

Lynns? What the hell?

3 – The flames dance off the protective lenses covering Firefly's eyes…

FIREFLY

Always gloating that you know us, but we don't know you. That won't be for long Robin. A promise has been made if other promises are kept.

4- Robin, a look of confusion, as he rolls out of another flame blast…

ROBIN

What're you talking about Garfield? What promise?

5 – Firefly pauses his onslaught to gloat…

FIREFLY

No more secrets Robin. Soon we will all know the real you, soon we will know the real face of Batman. All I have to do is what I love best…

6 – Firefly begins spraying flames wildly into the air…

FIREFLY

…BURN!

**PAGE 19**

CAPTION – MEANWHILE…

1 – Cut to the billboard where Batgirl was left tied up, Huntress has arrived on the scene.

HUNTRESS

Who the hell did this to you? Who the hell could do this to you?

2 – Batgirl lifts her head slightly in acknowledgment of Huntress' presence.

BATGIRL

Dam…ian…

3 – Close on the shocked look on Huntress' face...

HUNTRESS

The Bat-brat? What the hell kind of kid is he?

4 – Batgirl attempts to hold her own head up.

BATGIRL

League of Assassins training. He's not alone.

5 – Huntress starts to untie the ropes binding Batgirl as a red dot falls across the back of her leg.

BATGIRL

Huntress, mo…

6 – A shot rings out from the rooftop across the street…

7 – A bullet tears through Huntress' hamstring before she can react…

**PAGE 20**

1 – A second shot fires, creasing Huntress' forehead.

2 – Cut to the rooftop where the sniper picks up his secondary weapon. The streetlight falls across his face to reveal GUNHAWK.

GUNHAWK

Huntress is down, two shots, no kill. Happy?

VOICE

(Headset)

Yes Gunhawk. I don't want any death, not yet at least.

3 – Over the shoulder of Gunhawk as he looks back down at the billboards to find Batgirl gone.

GUNHAWK

Batgirl on the move. Huntress has been left behind.

VOICE

(Headset)

Make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Batgirl might be in the area still, trying to sucker you in.

4 – Gunhawk hops over the ledge down to the fire escape.

GUNHAWK

I read the bio. Cain, Shiva, League of Assassins, Batman, blah blah blah.

VOICE

(Headset)

Don't underestimate Batman's associates. You should've learned that lesson by now Hawk.

5 – Gunhawk looks annoyed as he tosses a line to the billboard.

GUNHAWK

This little Bat family better learn not to underestimate…

6 – A black blur tackles Gunhawk from the fire escape.

VOICE

(Headset)

What's going on Hawk?

**PAGE 21**

1 – Gunhawk and Batgirl tumble to the rooftop below the billboard in a lump…

2 – Batgirl is on her feet first, quickly tossing a batarang into Gunhawk's hand as he attempts to pull his gun…

GUNHAWK

Son of a b...!

3 – Batgirl cuts that off with a jumping kick across Gunhawk's face, causing him to spit teeth.

VOICE

(Headset)

Gunhawk are you still alive?

4 – Gunhawk attempts to slide a knife from his boot.

5 – Batgirl drives a heel into Gunhawk's wrist, snapping it into two.

6 – Batgirl pulls back for one last blow as a knife flies into her already damaged shoulder.

7 – Close as another flies into her left knee…

8 – Another flies into her right knee…

9 – One last knife slides into Batgirl's rib cage area…

**PAGE 22**

1 – Reveal as BRUTALE emerges from the shadows with a knife in hand.

VOICE

(Headset)

Leave her alive Brutale. Like I told Gunhawk, no one dies yet.

BRUTALE

You pay, you make the rules. And what you're offering is more than worth it Mask.

2 – Cut to the interior of a limousine where Black Mask/Dr. Hurt (mask less) and La Bossu are traveling through the city.

BLACK MASK

Make sure Gunhawk gets cleaned up. I really don't care if evidence gets left behind. I want the Bats to know who did this to 'em. Just make sure neither of the women can keep fighting the good fight.

BRUTALE

(Via Speaker)

As you wish Mask, as you wish.

3 – Cut to La Bossu as he pours himself a whiskey from the limo bar…

LA BOSSU

How kind of Mr. Todd to let you know where he left Batgirl.

BLACK MASK

(Off Panel)

And the Bats are entirely too predictable Monsieur Bossu. It was only a matter of time before they sent someone to the rescue. Bruce Wayne's methods, the ones he passed on to his children, are as certain as the rising sun.

4 – Shot of Dr. Hurt as he lights a cigarette.

BLACK MASK

The promise I made has seeped throughout the underworld in record time Bossu. Their eagerness to know the truth makes them pliable; it makes them come to me begging to know how to be let in on the greatest secret of Gotham.

**PAGE 23**

1 – Back to Nightwing as he dons his helmet once again, preparing to depart…

NIGHTWING

Let me know if you get anything from Batgirl O, I'm off to the docks.

ORACLE

(Via headset)

Copy that Nightwing. I'll let Robin know…

2 – Close on a gold staff as it swings thru the air…

3 – The staff connects with the back of Nightwing's helmet…

4 – Wider frame to reveal Anarky with the staff in hand, Nightwing on the ground…

ANARKY

I've been untying knots like that since I was a child Nightwing. Obviously you're not firing on all cylinders.

5 – Nightwing throws aside the cracked helmet as he rises to his feet.

NIGHTWING

I don't have time for this Ulysses.

ANARKY

Make time.

**PAGE 24**

1 – Nightwing catches Anarky with a leaping knee to the jaw

NIGHTWING

What don't you get Armstrong? You don't matter tonight!

2 – Anarky swings his staff wildly, Nightwing ducks under.

NIGHTWING

You want chaos and craziness?

3 – Nightwing slams an elbow into Anarky's ribs as he ducks another wild swing.

NIGHTWING

This is Gotham City, there's nothing but chaos!

4 – Anarky catches Nightwing in the knee with an errant swing of the staff…

ANARKY

I don't want chaos. I want war.

5 – Anarky slams the butt of the staff into Nightwing's head again.

ANARKY

I want to stand on the bodies of fallen soldiers and plant my flag in their hearts.

6 – Nightwing rolls away, putting distance between them, firing a bat-line around his opponents' waists.

NIGHTWING

Still a little general at heart Ulysses.

**PAGE 25 **

1 – Anarky wraps the line around his forearm before it tenses up.

ANARKY

It's not cliché. Life truly is a war Nightwing, and you were just outmaneuvered.

2 – An electric charge shoots from Anarky's glove up the line and straight into Nightwing's body, stunning him.

3 – Anarky launches his staff at Nightwing while he's stunned…

4 – Nightwing is again struck in the head by the metal staff…

5 – Anarky quickly pounces on his opponent, grips him around the temples…

ANARKY

Black Mask sends his regards.

6 – Close on Nightwing's face as Anarky unleashes an electric burst into Nightwing's skull

7 – Anarky on his feet with cell phone in use…

ANARKY

Nightwing is down for the count. What do you want me to do with him?

**PAGE 26**

1 –A shot of the interior of the limo as the vehicle makes its way to its destination with La Bossu and Black Mask on the speaker phone.

BLACK MASK

Leave him alive, and leave the body where it's at. We just need him off the board for a bit Ulysses if you want to get the information.

ANARKY

(On speaker)

If you come through for us, it will be worth it Mask. If not, well it's not like you can escape all of us.

BLACK MASK

I wouldn't dream of it Ulysses.

2 – Close on Black Mask's gloved hand as he switches off the speaker.

3 – Bossu cracks a window…

LA BOSSU

Will you tell them what you know Simon? Or is this just another game?

4 – Two shot as Black Mask/Dr. Hurt picks up the black mask and tosses it to La Bossu

BLACK MASK

(clears his throat)

I grow tired of these vocal gymnastics Bossu, but that identity is crucial to making this all work. The face of Simon Hurt is not known to these men, but Black Mask has long been a force for control and fear. That facade allows manipulation that this face does not.

5 – Medium close on Black Mask, his eyes full of hellfire.

BLACK MASK

Everyone has offered these men the truth behind Batman's identity. They have heard it a million times over my friend. Offering these people that secret is nothing new and nothing they would be willing to fight for yet again.

6 – Shot of Nightwing, unconscious in an alleyway as Anarky stands over him…

BLACK MASK

(Caption)

But offering them a secret that would destroy Gotham City? A secret that would tear apart the foundation on which this city was built and lead to their free reign over Gotham?

7 – Shot of Robin as he battles Firefly…

BLACK MASK

(Caption)

That is a secret these maniacs, criminals, and murderers would kill for. The truth behind the Wayne family is something the entire world will want to know Monsieur Bossu.

8 – Shot of Jason Todd & Damian on a rooftop…

BLACK MASK

(Caption)

Batman must be destroyed in the eyes of the public, his image desecrated beyond all recognition, and then…only then…

**PAGE 27**

FULL PAGE

Shot of Black Mask with a smile on his face, his two black gloved hands resting under his chin…

BLACK MASK

…will I reveal MY family secret to the world and bring ruin to Wayne name.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
